No Difference
by Luvdarain5
Summary: What happens when Usagi gets in a fight with Mamoru, then gets caught doing the same thing she yelled at him for? R&R pls! REVISED!


No Difference

By Luvdaran

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Disclaimer-'Hmm, I need a clever way to say that I don't own Sailor Moon, how can I'..."Nani? what do you mean I already said it? I...oh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you were flirting with that girl!" Usagi yelled, "And it was right in front of me!" She was absolutely fuming, having arrived to meet Mamoru in order to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. Instead she had come upon him leaning against the brick wall just outside the arcade, a gorgeous brunette a little too close for comfort, laughing up at him and teasing him about some little thing.

'Usa" He growled, "I was NOT flirting with her. She was flirting with me!" He was upset too; she refused to listen to him. "First of all, why in the _hell_ would I be flirting with another girl when I have you?" The statement might have been flattering-if it hadn't been for the tone. "Second of all, if I were crazy enough to be flirting with her, why would I do so knowing that you were on your way to see me and would very likely catch me!"

They both stood outside the arcade, glaring and yelling at one another. They might finally be dating now but they still argued constantly.

"She was flirting with you, you were flirting with her…." Usagi threw her hands up in the air. "Whatever Mamoru! There's No Difference!" She shouted, turning her back on him, folding her arms in anger.

"It all the difference in the world." He spoke quietly now, and she cringed. The softer he spoke, the angrier he was.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this." He said. "You're being unreasonable." He turned away. "I'll call you later after you've had a chance to calm down." With that he left, heading back in the direction of his apartment.

Usagi was still fuming, and stomped a foot in childish frustration. She hated it when he walked away while she still wanted to hash things out; they clearly had different methods of arguing.

Deciding to drown her sorrows in a strawberry milkshake, she headed inside to the arcade. There was comfort in familiarity, and she sidled up to the counter and placed her order. She missed the days when Andy ran the place, giving her free food and dispensing advise, but he was overseas now with Rika. Which meant she had to pay for things again, unless Mamoru was around. Well, that plan was shot. The Jerk.

Usa played with her milkshake, not really interested in it after all. The days of drowning her sorrows in food were long gone; heartache just couldn't be eased with sweets as it had been in the good old days.

Of course it actually might not have been Mamoru's fault, she mused. He was gorgeous, and women always gravitated to him. He always said that he only had eyes for her but she thought it would be hard to ignore some of these girls, they were so bold and brazen! She would never forget the time Mamoru had introduced her to one such female, and even knowing she was his girlfriend the other woman had proceeded to ask him out right in front of her!

'But', said the jealous little voice in her head, all he had to do was say, 'no thanks, not interested!' How hard was it to tell them he was already taken? If he really was an innocent bystander, he should have just told her to get lost! But instead he had stood there making conversation, smiling at her and laughing with her. Flirting with her, from all appearances!

So much for calming down, Usagi realized. She was working herself right back up to a jealous rage!

Suddenly she heard the arcade door chime, and despite her churning emotions she looked up hopefully to see if perhaps Mamoru had changed his mind and returned to apologize.

Instead a good-looking blonde guy entered, tall and muscular. He was definitely a 'hottie'. But since he was not the hottie Usagi was hoping for, she turned back to her tasteless dessert.

But she had already caught the attention of the blonde jock, and he made his way over to where she sat, pulling up the stool next to hers.

"Hi" He greeted her, not wasting any time. "Name's Ron. And you are?"

'Not interested', she thought mentally, but being raised to be polite, she instead said "Usagi."

"I'm new to this area, just moved in around the corner," He told her "I don't really know anyone yet." Then he grinned charmingly. "I would appreciate it if you could show me around."

"Um, well…" Usa was unsure how to respond. She wanted to be polite, and she felt for the new guy, but she wasn't sure if he was hitting on her or really wanted to make friends.

Before she could decide on a reply, the door chimed again, and this time Mamoru walked in, much to her surprise. He began to head towards where she was sitting, but slowed his pace when he noticed she talking with the blonde. Raising an eyebrow at her, he instead moved to sit on the other side of jock, not saying a word to her. Usagi was confused by his actions, but also a little embarrassed. After just having given him a hard time about flirting with a girl, it probably looked like she was doing the same thing with this guy!

"So, what do you say?" Asked the blonde since he still hadn't gotten a response. "We would have a lot of fun…" He smiled winningly.

Usagi couldn't remember what he had asked her to do. All she could think is how incriminating it must sound to her Mamo-chan sitting so close by.

"Well, uh, I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate it" She said, softly. Then added in a more determined tone, just to teach Mamoru how it was done. "I just don't think it would be right!"

"Hey, Hey…its not a big deal" The guy said, leaning closer, capturing a loose strand of Usagi's blonde hair. She gulped, this was bad! Couldn't the guy take no for an answer?

On the other side of Ron, she heard what sounded like cross between a laugh and a cough. Darn it, Mamoru was laughing at her! She fumed silently, shouldn't he be upset about this? Shouldn't he be charging to her rescue? Shouldn't he be jealous?

Ron must have taken her silence as agreement, and leaned in close to her so he could talk intimately with her. "We'll have a great time, you and I. You can show me all the hot spots, I'll take you to a nice dinner, we can go dancing later." He looked as though he were ready to close in for a kiss. "You wont regret it."

"Hey!" Usagi jumped up, quickly moving away from him. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Mamoru had begun to get up too, apparently the situation had gone far enough for his liking.

"I said no buddy! I'm not interested! Got it?" She stood ruler straight, her arm outstretched, finger pointed at the door, silently demanding that he leave. At that moment she resembled a beautiful blond Fury, and Ron turned to go with real regret.

"Ok, ok, I can take a hint" He said sourly, while Usagi thought to herself 'No you cant!'

"If you change your mind," Ron continued, "I'll be around." With that he began to head out. He didn't make it far before he stumbled, tripping over a strategically placed foot. A mumbled apology followed, but Ron couldn't hear the guy very clearly.

Finally he vacated the premises, and the arcade was pretty much empty of customers, with the exception of Mamoru and Usagi.

"So…" Mamoru began; breaking the silence when it appeared Usagi was not going to speak. Only to be interrupted when she suddenly turned to glare at him.

"Not _one_ word out of you buddy!" She said, speaking more out of bravado than anything. She knew she didn't have a leg to stand on; she had been caught doing the exact thing she had accused him of.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "I was just going to say, it looked like that idiot was never going to leave." He told her softly.

"Well!" She exclaimed, the wind taken out of her sails. She hadn't expected understanding from him, "Me too! I thought he was never going to give up!" She blinked up at him, waiting.

"It's alright though," He told her kindly, "I know it wasn't your fault."

"Um. Right! I had it under control, there was no need to be jealous!" She told him, still a little defiantly.

"Exactly." He said, his tone conveying the message he had been trying to get across to her earlier. Their eyes met and understanding passed between them.

"Oh." Was all Usagi could say. She reached over and looped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Mamo-chan I'm sor-" She started to speak but was cut off by a kiss, and after a few minutes of pleasurable silence they rested their foreheads together, still cuddling close.

"Love means never having to say you're sorry" He told her sweetly.

She laughed; he could be so corny sometimes. "I love you too Mamo-chan," She told him earnestly.

"I'm absolutely wild and crazy about you." He responded tenderly.

Grinning together like fools they sang out simultaneously. "Same difference!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

End


End file.
